Otanjoubi Omedetou Chopper
by Deraka
Summary: En un solo día se suceden dos importantes acontecimientos a bordo del Going Mery: el día de nochebuena y el cumpleaños del medico de abordo al que sus camaradas reservan un sorpresa muy especial...[oneshot] Feliz cumpleaños Chopper!


_**AVISO**: Dado que de un tiempo a esta parte fanfiction viene haciendo lo que le da la gana con la edición, los errores del tipo de comas, guiones, signos de admiración/exclamación y emoticonos que no aparezcan en el fic no son responsabilidad mía y que lamento las molestias que pueda ocasionar a la lectura. _

_Este fic va dedicado a Toni Toni Chopper, el adorable renito que hoy (24 de diciembre) esta de cumpleaños n-) _

**Otanjoubi omedetou Chopper.**

_By_: Deraka.

"Bueno bueno bueno… tras analizar detalladamente el comportamiento de mi rival creo haber llegado a la conclusión de que su mano es mucho peor que la mía. Si subo el precio de mi apuesta me regocijaré viendo el temor en su cara… ¡no podrá subir más con las cartas que tiene! ¡Está claro, A no ser que sea un renito suicida que disfruta perdiendo todos sus ahorros a manos del mejor jugador de póker de los siete mares ejejeje…"

-Usuff…

"Creo que ya está decidido. Subiré algo más la apuesta antes de mostrar las cartas que me traerán la victoria ajajaja…"

-Usuff…

"Mírale... ¡mírale que carita de pena me esta poniendo! ¡Eso es porque se huele la derrota! Si hasta en el fondo me da pena… Podría dejarle ganar y todo…"

-Oye Usuff…

"Er… no, mejor otro día."

-¡¡¡¡UUUUSUUUUFFFF!- el susodicho pegó un brinco mientras se alejaban algunos metros de su compañero, asustado por el berrido que éste acababa de pegar.

-¡Pero bueno, ¿Se puede saber a que viene tanto griterío, ¿Es que quieres dejarme sordo o qué?

-¡Pero si llevo llamándote un buen rato y seguías a tu mundo!- se quejó el renito.- ¿No crees que va siendo hora de terminar el juego?

-¡Oye Chopper! Es de muy mala educación interrumpir a un jugador cuando se halla sumido en una estrategia para hacer que su rival muerda el polvo.

-Sí sí… eso me dijiste hace quince minutos, pero resulta que te habías quedado dormido.

-Uhm… bueno claro cuando se es un capitán tan ocupado como yo no puedo evitar que me entre sueño en algún momento…- el narigudo desvió su mirada con escaqueo ganándose así un suspiro de su amigo peludo.

-Vale, vale lo que tu digas, pero por favor terminemos ya.

-¡Espera, ¡Antes quiero subir mi apuesta!

-¿Otra vez? Pero si te vas a quedar sin blanca!

-¡No subestimes al enemigo renacuajo! A ver quien ríe el último… ¡¡apuesto cien más!

-…lo veo… y subo otros cien…

-Uhm… - "¡Mierda! Piensa ser un hueso duro de roer hasta el final. Y la verdad es que mucho más por apostar no me queda… bueno tampoco vamos a quemarnos mucho con el pobre… dejemos lo de subir la apuesta que no quiero desplumarlo y que se vea obligado a pedirle préstamos a Nami cuando quiera comprarse esos cachivaches de medicina…" Tras meditar esto, decidió plantarse.

-Bueno… ceo que es momento de…¡¡mostrar las cartas!- Usuff, con gesto teatral dejó al descubierto su mano mostrándole a su rival una flamante….- ¡¡¡Escalera de color!

-¡¡¡Uooohhhh, ¡¡Sugoiii!- los ojos de Chopper brillaron de admiración.

-¡Supera eso peluche parlante! ¡Muajaaaa la victoria es mía! ¡Yo soy el champion my friend! Y ahora todo el dinerito para mi ejejee.

-Oe oe Usuff, espera que yo aún no te he enseñado lo que tengo.

-¡Pero hombre si da igual! Ya tenemos un vencedor claro.

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces para que me dijiste antes que el poker de ases era la máxima puntuación?- preguntó inocentemente Chopper mostrando su mano de cartas a un Usuff tan alucinado que su mandíbula casi tocaba el suelo…

-¡M-maaasakaaa! ¿Pero cómo lo has hecho? ¡Estaba todo bajo control! ¡_Tú_ tenías que perder!

-Jejeje…- el renito sonrió entre dientes.- He ganado... _otra vez._

Mientras Chopper recogía el dinero de la apuesta Usuff no paraba de maldecir su mala suerte. Ahora tendría que ser _él_ quien pidiese prestado dinero a Nami para comprar herramientas… y no se imaginaba escena tan aterradora…

-Tengo hambre…- dijo de pronto el reno.- Voy a pedirle a Sanji que me haga algo de comer.- El narigudo vio horrorizado como su amigo se levantaba e iba en dirección a la cocina. ¡Maldición! ¡¡Tenia que pararlo como fuera! Si Chopper entraba en esa habitación entonces…

-AAAAAAALTO AHIIIII!

Chopper se quedó clavado al suelo del susto mientras su amigo moreno corría para impedirle el paso.

-¿¿Q-q-qué pasa?- preguntó asustado.

-¡N-no puedes irte aún! ¡¡No Puedes! ¡Tengo que jugarte la revancha!

-Pero si ya no tienes dinero para apostar. ¡Has empeñado hasta el tirachinas! Venga Usuff déjalo, no vas a ganar nunca.

-¿Y quién lo dice eh? eh? ¡Esta vez he estado a puntito!

-Como la partida anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior…- se mofó Chopper.- Dejémoslo ya, estoy cansado y tengo hambre, no quiero jugar más.- Y esquivando su amigo que le cerraba el paso el inocente medico se dirigió hacia la cocina para espanto de Usuff

- ¡No, no Chopper! ¡No puedes entrar en la cocina! ¡¡Algo terrible te sucederá si lo haces!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Maldito insensato.- la voz de Usuff se tornó tenebrosa.- ¡Creí habértelo advertido antes! Nami está enfrascada en la elaboración de un nuevo mapa. ¡Ya sabes lo que pasará si osas interrumpir su solemne trabajo!

Ante esto Chopper abrió mucho la boca mientras retrocedía huyendo de la puerta que daba a la cocina. ¡Por nada del mundo se atrevería a entrar si Nami estaba trabajando! Lo mejor que podía pasarle era que le cobrase una indemnización de mil berris por la interrupción… y lo peor seria recibir uno de sus terribles coscorrones que dejaban chichón durante tres semanas.

-V-vale… creo que podremos jugar otra partida.- dijo sentándose dócilmente de nuevo en la cubierta del barco y barajando las cartas.

-¡Así se habla! ¡Esta vez no perderé!

Cómo única respuesta, Chopper suspiró resignado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras, en la cocina se escuchaba el sonido de cacharros, fogones y berridos inconfundibles por parte del capitán del barco.

-¡¡¡Yuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuu! ¡¡¡¡Ya solo queda UN DIA!- Luffy bailoteaba por la habitación irritando a Sanji sobremanera.

-¡OE! ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ¡Se va a dar cuenta! Deberías estar colaborando en lugar de dar la brasa.

-Joooo… esto es aburrido Sanji… yo quería ayudar a las chicas a decorar el comedor… o preparar la tarta contigo…- disimuladamente estiró una mano hasta el cuenco donde se hallaba la deliciosa crema que había preparado Sanji con la intención de catarla por millonésima vez… pero el cocinero fue más rápido y lo pellizco con las tenazas de abrir nueces.

-¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyy, ¡Eso ha dolido, ¡¡Salvaje!

-Te tengo dicho que no metas las narices mientras cocino. A ver si te entra en esa mollera tan dura que tienes y me dejas tranquilito. ¡Nami-swan nos ha encargado tarea a todos y tú deberías estar haciendo la tuya!

-Ya… ¡pero envolver regalos es aburrido, ¡Yo quería decorar el comedor!- lloriqueó el moreno sobándose la mano.

-¡Baka!- le reprendió el rubio.- Tú no tienes ni la mitad de buen gusto en decoración como tienen mis queridas Nami y Robin. – suspiró mientras el humo que salía de su cigarrillo tomaba la forma de un corazón. Además, ya dijo que el árbol lo montaríamos entre todos ¿Qué mas quieres?

-Sanji, es Navidad. Deberías ser más caritativo con tu capitán y dejarle probar (de nuevo) la crema para que te de su opinión de cómo mejorarla.

-¡Mi crema es perfecta enano mental! Anda y vete a darle la lata a otro… Y TÚ DEJA DE SOBAR Y PONTE A LO TUYO!- éste ultimo comentario a voz en grito iba, obviamente, dirigido a cierto peliverde que hasta ese momento se hallaba durmiendo a pierna suelta con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa.

-¿Eh?- preguntó adormilado- ¿qué demonios pasa?

-¡Pasa que ya hace dos horas que Nami os dijo lo que teníais que hacer y vosotros ni siquiera habéis empezado.

-Ah... sí bueno…- Zoro se desperezó tranquilamente.- Pero esto se termina en dos minutos.

-Permíteme dudarlo cabeza de marimo.- replicó con sorna.

-Tú a lo tuyo cocinillas de tres al cuarto que ya tienes bastante con intentar que no se te desinfle el pastel.- una venita apareció en la sien del cocinero.

-¡Al único al que voy a desinflar es a tu patético orgullo cuando te patee el trasero!

-¡Inténtalo si te atreves!

-¡¡¡Saaaaaaaaaaaanjiiiiiiiiii!- afortunadamente Luffy estaba ahí para detener lo que se avecinaba como otra de las miles de peleas que esos dos tenían al día.- ¿¿¿¿No hueles a quemado?

-¿QUE, ¡Imposible!- aprovechando que Sanji miraba hacia otro lado Luffy volvió de nuevo a intentar acercarse al bol de crema, recibiendo esta vez una patada en la cara por parte del malhumorado cocinero!

-¡¡Dejaos de hacer el chorra y poneos a envolver regalos! – gritó mientras blandía el cuchillo con gesto amenazante.

-Vale vale… jo, como se pone por un poquito de crema.

Zoro simplemente suspiró mientras tomaba el papel de regalo y las tijeras.

Hace un par de días la tripulación se había percatado de que en poco tiempo sería el cumpleaños de Chopper, así como también Nochebuena y el día de Navidad. La idea de organizar una fiesta sorpresa para el adorable renito les había hecho emocionarse aún más (por si Luffy ya no estuviese bastante alterado por el hecho de celebrar la Navidad, con lo crío que era…) Así que cada uno se encargaría de contribuir para que la idea fuese un éxito: Mientras Usuff se las ingeniaba como bien podía para mantener a Chopper ocupado (y alejado de la cocina) Nami y Robin decoraban el comedor con motivos navideños y para la fiesta de cumpleaños (podría decirse que la más mayor del grupo resultaba de lo más efectiva sobretodo cuando se trataba de echar una mano (o dos, o las que hicieran falta) a la pelirroja). Sin pensárselo dos veces Sanji se había puesto a faenar en la cocina elaborando los mejores manjares para la fiesta amén de una tarta que haría las delicias de todos los tripulantes. Por último, Nami había decidido adjudicar la que creía la tarea más sencilla de todas a los más torpes de todos. Así pues Zoro y Luffy serían los encargados de envolver los regalos de Chopper. Pero… ¿Quién ha dicho que esa es tarea fácil? En todos sus años de entrenamiento y disciplina Zoro nunca se había planteado el aprender el sutil y complicado arte de envolver regalos; y podría decirse que Luffy mas que una ayuda suponía un contratiempo.

-Uhm… Veamos... no puede ser tan difícil.- Zoro tomó el primer regalo y el más fácil de envolver por su forma rectangular.- Oye Luffy, necesito tu ayuda.

-¡Diiime Zoro!- Luffy se acercó a su amigo habiendo desistido de probar la crema, para alivio de Sanji.

-¿Por qué no vas cortando la cinta adhesiva mientras yo empiezo a envolver?

-¡Vale! ¡Eso está hecho! – Luffy tomó las tijeras y la cinta y fue cortando cuidadosamente varios trozos teniéndolos preparados para cuando Zoro se lo pidiese. No era tarea difícil y además era tremendamente divertida, tanto que en poco tiempo Luffy se había emocionado cortando cachitos de cinta que iba pegando en su mano (que después fue un brazo, que después fue el otro brazo)…. Vamos, que por cinta adhesiva no sería…

Y mientras tanto Zoro se hallaba concentrado en la tarea de envolver el regalo… pero no había manera de hacerlo sin que quedase un lío de papeles y cintas, y ya eran tres las veces que llevaba intentándolo.

-¿Pero quién demonios ha comprado un papel tan poco resistente? ¡Ya se me ha vuelto a romper!- se quejo el peliverde.- Y además es de lo más cursi que he visto, esto fijo que lo compró el cocinero salido…-añadió para sí mismo.

-¡Eyyy! ¡Zoro, Zoro, mírame!- los gritos de su capitán interrumpieron su trabajo.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora? Con lo bien que iba por el momento.- levantó la cabeza para toparse con…

-¡Mira, ¡Soy el increíble hombre-cinta-adhesiva! Juaaajuajuajuajuaaa- Luffy se carcajeaba delante de él con toda la cara y los brazos (que agitaba como si fueran gelatina) llenos de cinta. Una enorme gota de sudor recorrió la frente del espadachín.

-¿Quieres dejar de jugar con eso? Mira que como gastes todo el rollo a ver como envolvemos los regalos. Anda pásame un par que necesito pegar esto…

Sanji casi prefería no girarse para ver que nueva calamidad estaban haciendo sus dos compañeros. Bastante tenía ya con lo suyo.

No obstante, Luffy parecía empeñado en interrumpir su trabajo cada dos por tres.

-¡Ya está, ¡Mira Sanji, ¡Hemos terminado de envolver uno de los regalos!

-Estupendo estupendo…- dijo distraídamente mientras probaba la salsa de arándanos con la que pensaba acompañar la carne.

-¡Alaba nuestra obra de arte Sanji! ¡Fíjate!- el moreno le plantó entonces delante de las narices lo que (se suponía) era el regalo envuelto.

Sanji parpadeó…

Sanji alzó una ceja… (la que tenía a la vista vaya)

Sanji apretó los dientes…

Sanji comenzaba a tener una venita en la frente…

Sanji tomó ese extraño amasijo deforme de papel, cinta y lazos con la punta de los dedos… nada mas hacerlo el papel se rasgo por mil sitios dejando caer el regalo ruidosamente al suelo y quedándose con los deshechos del envoltorio en la mano.

-¡Ahhh! ¿¡Pero qué has hechoooo? ¡Con lo que nos costó envolverlo!- Luffy se quejó a voz en grito.

-¡Estaba claro que pasaría eso merluzo!- al fin pareció haber reacción por parte del cocinero, aunque una bastante mala. –¿¿Pero a vosotros quien os ha enseñado a envolver regalos?

-¿Te crees que yo voy a perder el tiempo aprendiendo esas cosas?- preguntó Zoro como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-No claro, un mulo insensible como tú es incapaz de hacer nada que entrañe algo de delicadeza como esto.

-No te vayas de chulito cocinero de mierda.- Zoro le dedicó una mirada asesina.- Me gustaría verte a ti haciendo esto.

- Créeme que se me da mejor que a ti, cosa que no es difícil por otro lado.

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues venga listillo demuéstramelo! Anda venga, envuelve tú el regalo ya que vas tan sobrado.

-¿Me estás desafiando?- preguntó cabreado.

-¿Tan cortito eres que tienes que preguntarlo?- contestó con sorna.

-Ahora verás.- Sanji tomo el regalo, lo puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a doblar el papel sobre él con delicadeza. Ciertamente no se le daba mal, ni siquiera tuvo que repetir la lazada que puso al final (y eso que al peliverde le había costado cinco intentos antes de conseguirlo). Cuando por fin hubo terminado le mostró triunfante el paquete perfectamente envuelto a sus dos compañeros.

-¿Qué me dices? Perfecto ¿no? No puede ni compararse al estropicio que hiciste tú antes… - se mofó el rubio.

-¡Sanji! ¡Estas hecho un artista!- vitoreó Luffy.

-No… ciertamente no se te da mal.- reconoció Zoro con una sonrisa que no daba muy buena espina.- Ya veo que eres un experto en este tipo de trabajos de chica así que… ¡Ahí tienes! Ya puedes empezar a envolver el resto de regalos ya que se te da tan sumamente bien.

-¡Oye! ¿¡Por quién me has tomado? ¡No soy tu sirviente ni nada que se le parezca!- replicó enfadado.- ¿Y qué quiere decir con eso de "de chicas"?

-Pues no había mas que verte el careto mientras lo envolvías con ese cuidado supremo.- se burló el espadachín.- Y que lacito tan bien puesto... ¿Quién te enseño? ¿Una amiguita?

-¡Ahora sí que las cagado maldito cabeza de marimo!- el rubio estaba que echaba chispas.- Te voy a enseñar modales a base de patadas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras en el comedor, ajenas (no por mucho tiempo) a la pelea de la cocina Nami y Robin se centraban atareadas en decorar con esmero la habitación donde se celebraría la fiesta.

-Espero que Usuff sea capaz de mantener a Chopper entretenido el tiempo suficiente como para que nos de tiempo a terminar.- comentó la pelirroja.

-Seguro que sí.- sonrió Robin mientras se valía de sus múltiples manos para colocar una guirnalda.- Parece mentira, jamás pensé que volvería a poner estas cosas, hace mucho que no celebro la Navidad.

-Yo tampoco. Cuando era pequeña Bellmere siempre nos traía un árbol para que Nojiko y yo lo decorásemos. Y aunque no teníamos dinero para hacernos regalos nos lo pasábamos en grande…- Nami sonrió con nostalgia recordando aquellos tiernos momentos de su infancia vivida en el pueblo Cocoteros.- Hace tanto de eso…

- Al menos tuviste en un momento familia con quien celebrar las fiestas. Eso ya es algo…- la más mayor seguía conservando su sonrisa pero quizás ahora se veía algo más melancólica. Nami se acercó a ella con animo de reconfortarla.

-Bueno… ahora todos en este barco somos familia ¿no? Al menos eso es lo que pensé yo en un momento dado.- dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Robin haciendo que esta le mirase un momento sorprendida por sus palabras para que luego su sonrisa recobrase su dulzura habitual y asintiese dando gracias interiormente por tales ánimos.

-Tienes razón… gracias navegante.- la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Mañana será un día muy especial para todos. En especial para Chopper… creo que él es quien peor lo ha pasado y quien más se merece ahora un regalo sorpresa. ¡Tenemos que esforzarnos al máximo! ¡Todo tiene que quedar perfecto! ¡Sin reparar en gastos!- levantó el puño triunfal.

-Uhm… que tú digas eso da miedo, navegante.- bromeó la morena.

No obstante un extraño alboroto proveniente de la cocina interrumpió la agradable conversación que estaban teniendo las chicas en ese momento.

-¿Pero qué demonios? A saber qué están haciendo ese trío de memos.

-Con el alboroto que están montado no es de extrañar que se entere hasta Toni-kun.- comentó preocupada la arqueóloga.

-Estos me van a oír, como se atrevan a estropear la sorpresa ya pueden ir despidiéndose. – Nami avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta de la cocina. – ¡A ver! ¿Qué leches pasa a…….quí?

El espectáculo que se encontró la timonel de abordo la dejó patitiesa: Zoro y Sanji se hallaban enzarzados en una encarnizada pelea mientras Luffy observaba comiendo palomitas y animando a uno y otro indistintamente. La mesa había volcado esparciendo lazos, papel y regalos por el suelo y en la encimera de la cocina se hallaban desordenados los ingredientes para la tarta que aún no estaba hecha.

Nami avanzó con paso decidido hacia los tres chicos que se hallaban demasiado entretenidos (cada uno a su manera) como para percatarse de la entrada de la pelirroja hasta que la tuvieron casi encima y pudieron sentir su ira.

-¡¡¿¿PERO SE PUEDE SABER A QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAIS JUGANDOOOOO!- el grito de Nami fue tal que Chopper pegó un brinco en la cubierta y de no haber sido disuadido por su compañero Usuff (que le auguró una muerte segura si entraba en ese momento) hubiese ido raudo a ver qué había provocado el enfado de la pelirroja, arruinando así la sorpresa.

No obstante, afortunadamente para nuestros tres piratas eso no ocurrió, porque entonces el cabreo de Nami habría aumentado de nivel, aunque ya tenían bastante con lo que estaban sufriendo. Zoro, Luffy y Sanji se hallaban tirados en el suelo con un chichón enorme (aunque el de Sanji tenía la extraña forma de un corazón.) y aguantando el chaparrón.

-¡¡En mi vida he visto seres tan irresponsables como vosotros! ¡¿Es que no se os puede pedir ni un favor! ¡¡Se supone que tenemos que actuar con cuidado y cautela para que no se descubra y vosotros la pifiáis de mala manera haciendo el ganso! Como Chopper llegue siquiera a sospechar algo os tiro por la borda ME OIS?

-Esto… navegante... ahora eres tú la que está actuando sin cautela.- Robin trataba infructuosamente de poner paz sintiendo algo de compasión por los chicos.

-L-lo sentimos muchooo…- lloriqueó el capitán.

-¡Yo no quería Nami-swan, ¡Traté de impedir este alboroto, ¡Por nada del mundo hubiese querido contradecirte, ¡Todo es culpa del marimo ese que no tiene educación!- Sanji miraba a su pelirroja con el ojo vidrioso pidiéndole mil perdones mientras señalaba acusadoramente al espadachín.

-Al menos no soy un maldito calzonazos manipulable por cualquier bruja…- Zoro miró a Sanji con rencor.

-¡¡A CALLAR!- el berrido de Nami detuvo cualquier palabra que pudiese salir por boca de los tres acusados.- ¡Quiero ver esto como los chorros del oro así que ya estáis currando! ¡Sino arregláis este destrozo antes de la cena os quedáis sin montar el árbol! ¿Ha-quedado-claro?

Ante las amenazas, capones y gritos de la navegante no les quedó a los chicos más remedio que bajar la cabeza y acatar las órdenes. En el momento en el que la chica cerró la puerta cabreada los tres se miraron aliviados porque por fin la tormenta había pasado.

-Jo, menuda es Nami cuando se enfada.- comentó Luffy sobándose el chichón.

-Pues tiene toda la razón del mundo.- apoyo Sanji- Si es que sois unos infantiles a los que no se les puede encargar nada.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien volcó la mesa de una patada. Hasta se ha estropeado el envoltorio del regalo.- Zoro lo recogió del suelo.- Espero que no se haya roto nada de lo que hay dentro.

Sanji echó un vistazo a la encimera de la cocina donde descansaban olvidadas las fuentes con la comida, las ollas y el resto de ingredientes con el que pensaba hacer la comida de mañana, algunas cosas se habían caído, quemado o echado a perder por culpa de su encarnizada lucha con el espadachín… no podía creerse que por su culpa se hubiese desperdiciado esa comida.

Zoro miró el suelo en el que se hallaban desparramados los regalos que habían comprado con cariño para el renito y tenían pensado regalarle mañana, apenas quedaba papel de regalo ya que habían terminado desperdiciando la mayoría; el rollo de cinta adhesiva también había disminuido en tamaño considerablemente y los lazos con los que tenían pensado adornar los paquetes estaban llenos de nudos y arrugas.

Luffy echó una visual a toda la habitación patas arriba y a sus compañeros que con la cabeza gacha intentaban arreglar un poco el estropicio. La verdad era que Nami tenía razón; su intención era preparar cuidadosamente una fiesta memorable para su querido médico para poder verle sonreír y disfrutar de su cumpleaños. Pero por no haberse tomado en serio sus tareas aquello había terminado en desastre. ¡Un capitán digno de un buen barco no podía permitir que esa falta quedase sin remediar! ¡Había que hacer algo! ¡Por Chopper!

-Escuchad chicos.- Sanji y Zoro alzaron la cabeza al oír a su capitán, en sus rostros se veía claramente un sentimiento de culpabilidad.- Debemos darnos prisa en arreglar todo esto, cada vez queda menos para el cumpleaños de nuestro camarada y no podemos permitir que se arruine por una tontería así! ¡Animo compañeros! ¡Manos a la obra!

Ante tales palabras por parte del moreno Zoro y Sanji se miraron y luego sonrieron. Por supuesto, aún no era demasiado tarde para empezar de nuevo con los preparativos. Sin mediar palabra Sanji comenzó a ordenar y reorganizar todos sus utensilios de cocina aún con la receta en mente de lo que tenia pensado cocinar. Zoro levantó la mesa, recogió todos los regalos, extendió una vez más el papel, teniendo cuidado de no desperdiciarlo, y comenzó cuidadosa y esforzadamente a envolverlos uno por uno contando con la ayuda de Luffy que, aunque pareciese increíble, resultaba extremadamente mañoso a la hora de hacer lazadas.

Las horas fueron pasando, ya había anochecido. Por fin Nami y Robin se dieron por satisfechas con la decoración del comedor; ya solo les quedaba el árbol de navidad que montarían entre todos y aquellas serían unas fiestas perfectas. "O al menos si a esos bobos no les da por montarla de nuevo" se dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba con Robin a la cocina… y quedándose asombrada una vez más por el panorama que se veía ante sus ojos, diametralmente opuesto al que horas antes habían ofrecido los tres piratas:

La cocina se hallaba perfectamente limpia, sobre la mesa descansaban los regalos de Chopper bien envueltos, ahora Luffy y Zoro ayudaban al atareado cocinero pelando patatas o limpiando los cacharros sin ninguna queja por parte del espadachín ni intentos del moreno de probar la comida.

-P-pero bueno…- Nami alucinaba mandarinas.- Si no lo veo no lo creo…

-Menudo cambio…- Robin observó la escena sin poder dar crédito.- Y míralos que concentrados están, seguramente ni se han dado cuenta de que hemos entrado.

Mientras las chicas observaban el esmerado trabajo de los chicos, Usuff apareció por detrás.

-¡Ey, ¿Habéis terminado ya?- Nami y Robin se giraron sobresaltadas. El moreno llevaba en brazos a un Chopper que dormía tranquilamente. –Habéis tardado tanto que el pobre se ha quedado frito… en fin, mejor así. Me lo llevo a la cama ¿vale? No empecéis a montar el árbol sin mí.

-Descuida, aunque me parece que a estos aún les queda un rato.- señaló la navegante a los tres atareados muchachos. – Anda, acuesta a Chopper y ven pronto…

El joven tirador se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos cuidando de no despertar en ningún momento al pequeño reno que cargaba en brazos. Con mucho cuidado lo acostó en una de las hamacas y lo arropó, Chopper lanzó un suspirito mientras se arrebujaba en las mantas, la verdad es que resultaba tremendamente adorable en ese estado, tanto es así que de no ser porque corría el peligro de despertarlo Usuff se habría puesto a achucharlo ahí mismo.

-Jeje… seguro que si las chicas te vieran así se les caería la baba.- habló el moreno a su compañero dormido.- Si les digo la carita que tenías no me perdonaran el no haberlas avisado…- Usuff detuvo su monologo por un momento, pensativo; para poco después rebuscar en su habitual bolso hasta encontrar su libreta de dibujos y su lápiz.- Bueno, creo que tendrás otro regalo más de cumpleaños ¿eh camarada?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había amanecido hace ya tiempo, pero el usual alboroto que solía reinar a esas horas había sido sustituido por el tranquilo silencio esa mañana. Chopper se despertó extrañado de que ningún grito lo hubiese desvelado, y su sorpresa fue en aumento cuando, al echar un vistazo a su alrededor descubrió que la habitación estaba vacía; ni siquiera había signos de que el resto de hamacas hubiesen sido ocupadas por ninguno de sus compañeros lo cual era aún más extraño. No había visto a ninguno en todo el día anterior ya que Usuff se había encargado de tenerlo ocupado durante tanto tiempo que al final se había quedado dormido sin cenar siquiera.

El médico bajó con cuidado de las hamacas y salió del cuarto.

-Eyyy! Chicoooos! ¿Dónde estáis?- a pesar de sus gritos ninguno de sus camaradas respondió a su llamada, lo cual empezó a preocuparlo sobremanera.- No entiendo donde pueden haberse metido.- se dijo a sí mismo. No los encontró ni por la cubierta ni el nido ni en las bodegas… y las chicas tampoco estaban en su habitación. La cocina se hallaba vacía, aunque tremendamente desordenada, así que el único lugar al que le quedaba a Chopper por mirar era en el comedor.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y lo que se encontró entonces le hizo dar un bote hacia atrás del susto y la sorpresa.

En efecto todos los tripulantes se hallaban en el comedor durmiendo a pierna suelta, pero lo realmente impresionante era el estado en el que se encontraba el cuarto. Los ojos de Chopper se ensancharon en sorpresa al ver aquella preciosa decoración navideña, llena de guirnaldas y lucecitas por todas partes, un largo cartel colgando del techo en el que se leía "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AL MEJOR MEDICO DE A BORDO" y en el centro de la habitación uno de los grandes árboles de mandarinas de Nami se hallaba adornado, y bajo él cientos de paquetes.

-Ah…ah… pero… ¿qué es todo esto?- alcanzó a pronunciar el renito sin poder salir de su asombro.

Al parecer aquellas palabras despertaron a Usuff, que con un bostezo abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-Oahhh! ¿Ya es de dí…..a?- apenas pudo terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras al percatarse de la presencia del reno que no dejaba de mirar el árbol y los demás adornos.- ¡Oh no! ¡Maldición!- se levantó precipitadamente agitando al resto de sus compañeros durmientes para que se despertaran.- ¡Oíd, oíd, oíd! ¡Ya está aquí! ¡Se nos ha adelantado! ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo hemos podido quedarnos dormidos? ¡¡¡Venga venga arriba que Chopper esta aquí!

-Quiero más jamón…- contestó Luffy entre sueños con un hilillo de baba colgando de la comisura de los labios.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso imbécil! ¡Venga levanta!.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto escándalo?- se quejó Zoro desperezándose.

-Usuff, déjanos dormir que estamos muertos…- Sanji seguía cabeceando a pesar de que Usuff lo había levantado a la fuerza. Ante tal pasotismo por parte de sus camaradas, el pobre narigudo no tuvo más remedio que utilizar el plan B: tomó aire durante unos segundos y a continuación gritó con todas su fuerzas.

-¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHOPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Y ese mismo grito sirvió para alertar al resto de la tripulación que con cara de susto y pelos revueltos se irguió dándose cuenta entonces de que su cuidadosamente preparado plan había fracasado en el último minuto.

-¡Maldita sea!- Nami se llevó una mano a la frente lamentándose.- ¡Se suponía que era una sorpresa!

-Menuda manera de cagarla.- Zoro suspiró.

-Con lo que nos costó guardar el secreto…- lloriqueó el capitán.

Chopper observó las caras de decepción de sus compañeros sin poder entenderlo del todo.

-Pero… chicos… ¿qué estáis diciendo?

-Bueno es que…- comenzó a explicar Sanji con una mano en la nuca.- Ayer nos pasamos el día tratando de que esto te pasase desapercibido y… bueno que nos sienta fatal que al final se halla arruinado la sorpresa.- Chopper meneó entonces la cabeza, se veía incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

-No seáis idiotas… ¡esto es una sorpresa! Por supuesto que estoy sorprendido. Esto es…- sollozó.- …Es el regalo más bonito que podríais haberme hecho!

Sus seis compañeros lo miraron emocionados.

-Entonces… -preguntó Robin- ¿Te gusta?

-Pues claro que sí… muchas, muchísimas gracias- contestó el renito sorbiéndose los mocos.

-¡Anda anda no llores! – Usuff le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- Ya sabemos que estas emocionado pero sécate ese grifo… ¿Acaso crees que íbamos a olvidar el cumpleaños de un camarada?

-Bien dicho Usuff.- vitoreó Luffy.- ¡Y esto acaba de empezar! Todavía te quedan los regalos y al comida y soplar las velas ajajajajaaa…

-¿Regalos?- Chopper comenzaba a dudar sobre si aquello se trataría más bien de un maravilloso sueño.- ¿Tengo regalos?

-¡Pero bueno! Un cumpleaños no es un cumpleaños si no hay regalos.- Zoro le sonrió mientras le tendía uno de los paquetes.- En cierto modo hasta me da pena que rompas el papel... con lo que costó envolverlo.

Chopper desenvolvió el primer envoltorio con sumo cuidado para agrado del espadachín y descubrió un nuevo maletín quirúrgico con un montón de instrumental de primerísima calidad.

-P-p-pero chicos esto es… ¡es genial! Ha debido de costaros mucho.

-Bah… ¡no te preocupes! ¡Que un día es un día!- Nami lo tranquilizó mientras le tendía el segundo regalo: un precioso jersey de lana tejido por ella misma.- Je… tardé tres semanas en hacerlo…

-Wohhh… ¡sugoiii!

-Oye oye, ¡¡no te olvides de este!- Luffy le tendió un siguiente regalo que resultó ser un gorro de Papa Noel que el moreno insistió en ponerle al renito de inmediato.

-¡Te queda muy bien Toni-kun!- Robin le guiñó un ojo mientras le entregaba otro regalo.- Supongo que este puedes estrenarlo de inmediato... anda sécate esas lágrimas.- El pañuelo que la arqueóloga le había regalado tenía sus iniciales bordadas en una esquina.

-Y… ¡por supuesto! ¡No puede faltar el mejor regalo! ¡El del capitán Usuff!- el moreno le entregó entonces al médico todos los dibujos que había estado haciéndole ayer al renito mientras dormía.

-Oh… son preciosos Usuff ¡mil gracias!...- sintió que se ponía colorado.

-¡Oiiiiiiiiiii pero que monadaaaaaa!- los ojos de las dos chicas brillaron ante los retratos de un Chopper durmiente tan adorable.

-Venga Chopper, que hoy tú eres el rey de la fiesta.- Sanji le colocó un collar de guirnalda y le guió hasta la cabecera de la mesa donde se hallaban colocados todos los ricos manjares y…

-¡¡¡Uahhhhh! ¡Vaya tartaaa tiene una pinta deliciosa Sanji! ¡Pero si hasta tiene cuatro pisos!

-Je… no hace falta que me lo agradezcas.- sonrió el rubio con suficiencia.

-Ey ey! Pero antes de comer Chopper tiene que hacer algo! ¡Lo más importante!- Luffy aupó al renito mientras lo acercaba al árbol.

-¿Yo? ¿El qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Algo importante?

-Pues claro, hemos decorado el árbol entre todos pero tú tienes que poner el adorno más importante.- Nami le tendió entonces la estrella que debía coronar la punta del árbol. – ¡Y ya sabes! ¡No olvides pedirle un deseo!

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojillos del reno mientras sentía que su pecho iba a estallar de alegría. Jamás en toda su vida llena de penalidades había llegado a albergar la esperanza de encontrarse en una situación como esa: celebrando su cumpleaños y la navidad con sus mejores amigos a los que acompañaría durante el resto de sus largas aventuras….

Y cuando Zoro encendió las luces del árbol, cuando todos se reunieron a comer la rica comida que Sanji había preparado, cuando Robin encendió las velas de su tarta y Usuff le recordó que pidiese un deseo mientras Luffy cantaba a voz en grito el "cumpleaños feliz" acompañado de la pandereta... Lo único que podía cruzar su mente en aquel momento era:

"Por favor… pase lo que pase… quiero seguir a su lado para siempre. Que nunca tenga que abandonar…. ¡¡a mis queridos camaradas!"

Y la estrella que coronaba el gran árbol de navidad parecía brillar con luz propia…

**OWARI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA:**

Jejeje… aquí con un nuevo fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Chopper! Durante todo el fic trate de ser fiel al espíritu de la serie (aunque tal vez he puesto más tonterías de las que suelen hacer ¿vosotros que creéis:P) y me divertí mucho escribiendo las partes cómicas. Quizás hacia el final del fic, al haberlo alargado tanto en los momentos cómicos, se me hizo más cuesta arriba y no me quedó tan bien como esperaba (demasiado precipitado) Pero para variar se me estaba echando el tiempo encima y tenia que terminarlo ya xD.

En fin, solo me queda esperar ansiosamente vuestros reviews y desearos un MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Y… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TONY TONY CHOPPER! nn

24 de Diciembre del 2005

16:30 pm


End file.
